battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
M1909 Benét-Mercié
The Hotchkiss Mle. 1909 machine gun was a French designed light machine gun of the early 20th century, developed and built by Hotchkiss et Cie. The weapon made use of distinct 30-round strip magazines in addition to more common belts. The weapon was also manufactured in the USA, under the name Benét Mercié M1909 and chambered in .30-06 Springfield and also Britain, who christened it as the Hotchkiss Mark I. Both of these models were transported to countries such as Australia, New Zealand, Italy and Russia. One unique feature of this gun, besides the feeding mechanism, is that the charging handle at the rear of the receiver also acts as the fire selector, with the handle direction determining the fire mode. Pointing downwards, the gun is on safe, pointing right is semi-auto, and pointing upwards is full-auto. The model 1909 was the third in a series of machine guns produced by Hotchkiss and was followed by the Hotchkiss M1914 that saw wide use on vehicles. Battlefield 1 |kit = |slot = Primary |fire = Automatic Semi-automatic |rof = 450 RPM |ammotype = .30-06 Springfield |magazine = 30 rounds |startammo = 90 + 30 rounds |reload = 3.9s (Empty) 2.6s (Bullets Left) |hud = |damage = 26.5 - 23 * 26.5 (0-11 meters) * 26 - 25 (11-12 meters) * 25 - 23 (12-25 meters) * 23 (35+ meters) |vel = 820 m/s |recoil = Storm Telescopic Optical |recoil1st = 1.25 |recoildec = 6 |spreadz = Storm .21 (Static) .79 (Moving) Telescopic .14 (Static) .79 (Moving) Optical .158 (Static) .593 (Moving) |spreaduz = 2.5 (Static) 3.25 (Moving) |spreadinc = -0.085 (Storm) -0.097 (Telescopic) -0.094 (Optical) |spreaddec = 5.1 (Storm) 5.8 (Telescopic) 5.625 (Optical) |drop = 12 m/s² |source = Symthic }} The M1909 Benét-Mercié is a weapon featured in Battlefield 1. Singleplayer The M1909 Benét-Mercié is one of the several weapons equipping the Harlem Hellfighters during the campaign prologue, Storm of Steel. It is also the standard LMG of Royal Italian Army in Avanti Savoia!. The Telescopic variant can be found in weapon crates in Avanti Savoia! and Nothing Is Written. The Trench Clearer is a weapon skin unlocked for use in multiplayer upon completing the singleplayer campaign. Multiplayer The M1909 is a relatively accurate and controllable weapon. It retains much of its damage over distance but like other light machine guns, the first few shots fired are highly inaccurate. This is resolved by firing continuously, which improves the weapon's accuracy over time. Due to a relatively small magazine of 30, however, it is advised to constantly replenish ammunition and reload whenever possible. The reload of the M1909 is very quick compared to other LMGs though this is offset by a somewhat slower rate of fire. The weapon is best-suited towards engaging at medium to long ranges, as it boasts high bullet velocity, low damage falloff and minimal spread when the user is aiming down sights, as well as optical/telescopic variants and the ability to switch to semi-auto fire mode making it effective for precise shots at range. This is offset by its relatively slow rate of fire and poor hip accuracy, reducing its effectiveness at closer ranges. Three variants of the M1909 Benét-Mercié are featured in multiplayer for the Support kit: Optical, Storm, and Telescopic. Storm The M1909 Benét-Mercié Storm variant is operated with a foregrip attachment and iron sights. Like all Light Machine Guns in Battlefield 1, the M1909 has the ability to equip Anti-Aircraft sights in place of normal iron sights. Telescopic The M1909 Benét-Mercié Telescopic variant is fitted with a tripod for supported shooting, in addition to a medium-power scope. This grants the weapon superior accuracy at a distance compared to its other versions. Optical The M1909 Benét-Mercié Optical variant is fitted-with a foregrip and a medium-powered scope. It also has lower spread increase per shot than other variants. Weapon Skins · La Grand Griffon (Road to Battlefield V reward) |group2 = Distinguished |list2 = Columbus · Le Cateau · Pomeroy · Verdun |group3 = Special |list3 = Battle of Côte 304 · Battle of Eski Hissarlik · Battle of Festubert · Battle of Villers-Bretonneux · Veteran Cavalry · Veteran Guard · Veteran Infantry · Veteran Soldier |group4 = Other |list4 = Trench Clearer (Singleplayer reward) }} Gallery M1909 Benet Mercie Storm BF1.jpg|M1909 Benet-Mercie Storm M1909 Benet Mercie Optical BF1.jpg|M1909 Benet-Mercie Optical M1909 Benet Mercie Telescopic BF1.jpg|M1909 Benet-Mercie Telescopic M1909 Benet Mercie ADS BF1.jpg|Iron Sights of the M1909 M1909 Benet Mercie Reload 1 BF1.jpg|Reloading, pushing out the magazine. M1909 Benet Mercie Reload 2 BF1.jpg|Inserting a new magazine M1909 Benet Mercie Reload 3 BF1.jpg|Rechambering after an empty reload M1909 - Trench Clearer.jpg|The Trench Clearer weapon skin Category:Light Machine Guns of Battlefield 1